


Rap star

by blackveilmonstaexobmth



Category: Kpop - Fandom, bts
Genre: Love, femjhope, transjhope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackveilmonstaexobmth/pseuds/blackveilmonstaexobmth
Summary: When you're one of the best rappers in the world you have fans but when Rapmonster is asked to work with new up and coming rapper Jhope he never knows what is going to happen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all enjoy this story

Namjoon Kim know by many as Rapmonster(I'm using his old stagename) was one of the best solo Korean rappers in the world.

He had girls wanting to date him and guys wanting to be him. He just came from a party with his crew which were rappers like him.

He was asked by his label to work with a new rapper Jung Hoseok aka Jhope. He wonder what Jhope looked like. He never heard of Jhope but he was like well he might not be a bad rapper. "Hello miss."Said Rapmonster. "Hello so you're Rapmonster the guy i'm working with."Said Jhope. "Wait you're Jhope."Said Rapmonster. "Yes so."Said Jhope. "But you're a girl."Said Rapmonster. "Ya so "Said Jhope. "I thought you were a guy."Said Rapmonster. "Don't call me a guy."Said Jhope. "Sorry i wasn't expecting a pretty chick like you."Said Rapmonster. "I'm more than just a pretty face."Said Jhope. Jhope started rapping something a song she wrote called Hang Sang. "So you write twerk music."Said Rapmonster. "I write more than twerk music, I'm trained in ballet and hip hip dance."Said Jhope. Jhope showed off her dance moves. Later they worked on some ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Rapmonster went to go get something from the studio went he heard Jhope talking but her voice wasn't sweet like before it was manly.  
"Jhope why does your voice sound like that."Said Rapmonster.  
Jhope went to fix her voice.  
"Like what."Said Jhope.  
"Like a guy's voice."Said Rapmonster.  
"I don't sound like a man."Said Jhope.  
"You totally do so spill."Said Rapmonster.  
"YOU WANT THE FREAKING TRUE, I'M TRANSGENDER."Said Jhope on the brink of tears.  
"I'm so sorry , i didn't mean to cause you to cry."Said Rapmonster.  
Jhope told her story and Rapmonster told his.  
They were talking some more.  
They found out that they have a lot more in common than they thought.

Their new song was lit, it was like that song bad things.  
Jhope wore a crop top, shorts ,hoodie and sneakers.  
Their hoodies match to get a better idea for the mv.


	3. chapter 3

Jhope was glad that Rapmonster didn't tell anyone that Jhope was transgender.  
Jhope thought people would hate her if they knew the true.  
The two of the got closer and started dating but kept it a secret until they were ready to tell the world.  
But someone found out Jhope secret.  
Jhope got beat up cause of it.  
Jhope leg was broke and her cheeks has bruises on them.  
The guys who attacked her got arrested.  
Jhope was embarrassed that people found out her secret without her being the one to tell them.  
Rapmonster didn't spill Jhope secret but they found out that a woman who works for the label was the one who spill Jhope secret.  
Jhope was so upset.  
Fans didn't know Jhope and Rapmonster were dating until a week after Jhope face and leg healed.  
Rapmonster posted a photo of him and Jhope that said "Me and my girlfriend cause Jhope is a pretty girl not a guy. #leaveheralone.  
People left Jhope alone cause Rapmonster was one of the best rappers in all of Korea and Asia.

**Author's Note:**

> be sure to comment


End file.
